Conventional TFT-LCD (Thin film transistor liquid crystal display) mainly includes two glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer, wherein the upper glass substrate has a color filter mounted on its surface and the lower glass substrate has thin film transistors and pixel electrodes mounted thereon. The color filter includes color photoresists and a black matrix. The color photoresists corresponds to the pixel electrodes in position. The black matrix is formed between the color photoresists. Generally speaking, the black matrix is usually formed on the surface of the upper glass substrate through steps of coating, developing, and exposure.
Foregoing black matrix is indispensable for the color filters of the conventional TFT-LCDs. As for a vertical alignment type TFT-LCD, liquid crystal is in a vertical status that block lights while not being controlled by any electric field, therefore the entire screen goes black without light leakage. But when the pixel electrodes is driven by voltages, metal wires that connect the pixel electrodes will change the angle of the liquid crystal thereon because of transferring the voltages signals, and then leads to a light leakage problem. Therefore, the black matrix is used to correspondingly shelter the metal wires surrounding the pixel electrodes so as to avoid the light leakage problem.
Therefore, current TFT-LCD manufacturing process inevitably requires a process for forming the black matrix. If the TFT-LCD manufacturing process can save the process for forming the black matrix while accomplishing an object of avoiding the light leakage problem, manufacturing cost will be reduced and production efficiency will be enhanced.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display device, a color-filter substrate, a thin-film-transistor substrate and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.